memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
47
This page is a list of appearances of the number 47. Appearances The Original Series * "Bread and Circuses" | The [[SS Beagle|SS Beagle]] crews 47 people. :Since this is from before the actual 47 craze, it doesn't ''really count.'' The Next Generation The number appears on many DVD menu screens. For example, all Season 4 episode menu screens have on them "147" and "P-47". With the exception of the two episodes without stardates, all Season 7 episodes have a substring 47 in the stardate. * "Angel One" * "We'll Always Have Paris" | Data reports less than 47 minutes remain until the next Manheim Effect. * "Conspiracy" | Captain Walker Keel used a code 47 (captain's eyes only) to call his old friend Captain Picard. * "Deja Q" * "Tin Man" 47 people died in the Ghorusuda disaster. * "Family" | At dinner with his brother's family, Picard incorrectly identifies wine served to him as being of '46 vintage when it is in fact '47. Before returning to the ''Enterprise'' his brother gives him a bottle of the '47. * "Brothers" | Data concocts a fiendishly long password that in which the substring "47" occurs twice. * "Suddenly Human" * "Legacy" | Ishara Yar tells the senior staff that the hostages' escape pod is at Level 3-C, section 547. * "The Loss" * "Data's Day" Data feeds Spot Feline Supplement #74. * "Devil's Due" * "Clues" * "Identity Crisis" * "The Nth Degree" * "QPid" Picard gives a lecture on the archaeological mysteries of Tagus III. He says "There have been 947 known archeological excavations conducted on the planet's surface. Of those, some 74 are generally believed to have revealed findings of major importance." * "The Mind's Eye" Power is rerouted to auxillary power distribution system code number 44762. * "In Theory" Picard asks how much more to reach the nebula perimeter and Enterprise responds 4.7 million km. * "Darmok" The Computer tells Counselor Deanna Troi that there are 47 references to "Darmok" in the linguistic database for the current sector. Worf reports the particle gradient as 4/7. * "Disaster" * "The Game" * "New Ground" * "Conundrum" * "Cause and Effect" * "The First Duty" * "Imaginary Friend" * "I, Borg" * "Time's Arrow, Part I" * "Relics" * "Schisms" * "True-Q" * "Rascals" * "A Fistful of Datas" * "Chain of Command, Part II" * "Aquiel" * "Tapestry" * "Birthright, Part I" * "Frame of Mind" * "Timescape" * "Descent, Part I" * "Descent, Part II" * "Interface" * "Attached" * "Force of Nature" * "Parallels" | Starbase 47 * "The Pegasus" * "Sub Rosa" * "Genesis" | The Computer tells Commander William Riker that for a security subspace channel to be opened to Starfleet Command, an Alpha 47 authorisation is required. * "Emergence" * "All Good Things..." Deep Space Nine * "Emissary" * "Babel" * "The Passenger" * "Progress" | Kira tells Mullibok that 47 others have already left Bajor's fifth moon and that he should leave too. * "The Circle" * "Cardassians" * "Rivals" | Rule of Acquisition No. 47 is quoted: "Don't trust a man wearing a better suit than your own." * "Whispers" * "Playing God" | Opening between vertiron nodes in the wormhole at 130 mark 47. * "Blood Oath" * "The Maquis, Part II" * "The Wire" * "The Search, Part I" * "The Search, Part II" * "The House of Quark" * "Equilibrium" * "The Abandoned" * "Meridian" * "Defiant" | The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] blows up Cardassian Outpost 47. Kira's security code is "Kira Delta 547". * "Fascination" * "Visionary" * "The Die is Cast" * "Family Business" * "Shakaar" | If O'Brien had won one more darts match agains Bashir, it would've been his 47th consecutive victory. * "Facets" * "The Adversary" * "The Visitor" Young Jake works on a story on a data padd labeled "4747". * "Hippocratic Oath" * "Little Green Men" * "Our Man Bashir" * "Homefront" * "Paradise Lost" * "Crossfire" * "Return to Grace" Timed target practice result from Cardassian freighter is 3:47. Kira tells Tora Ziyal that a Cardassian rifle's energy output is 4.7 megajoules. * "Sons of Mogh" * "Accession" * "Hard Time" Thinking of suicide, O'Brien takes a phaser out of Weapons Locker 47 in a cargo bay. * "Shattered Mirror" Ops also has a Weapons Locker 47, Kira takes three phasers out of it before beaming over to the alternate universe. * "The Muse" Jake is working on the same story on the same 4747 data padd as in "The Visitor" * "To the Death" * "Broken Link" * "Apocalypse Rising" Dax shows an X-47 polaron emitter. * "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" Jake writes a news report on a different data padd with the number 4747 on it. * "The Assignment" * "The Begotten" * "A Simple Investigation" * "Ferengi Love Songs" * "Blaze of Glory" * "Empok Nor" * "A Time to Stand" * "The Sacrifice of Angels" * "Statistical Probabilities" * "Who Mourns for Morn" * "One Little Ship" * "Change of Heart" * "Inquisition" * "In the Pale Moonlight" * "Image in the Sand" Voyager Any episode with Species 8472 has substring 47s, starting with "Scorpio, Part I". * "Caretaker" | The interval between each energy pulse from the Array to increases by "four point seven" secounds in frequency. * "Parallax" | The Doctor is programmed with the experience of 47 medical officers. The Doctor tells Janeway to switch to channel 47, the Emergency Holographic Medical Program Channel. * "Phage" | The Doctor says Neelix will survive another 47 minutes. Kim says they are 547 meters away from source. * "Emanations" | The crew discover the 247th element. * "The Chute" | The 47th Voyager episode. Tom Paris is wrongly convicted of killing 47 Akritirian patrolers. * "False Profits" | Arridor tells Koll that they must turn to the Rules of Acquisition for guidance, to the fully annotated edition with all 47 commentaries. * "Future's End, Part II" | Starling's assistant uses communication satellite SATCOM 47 to beam Starling off ''Voyager''. * "Alter Ego" Just before Tuvok beams over to Marayna's station, Chakotay reports "Shields down to 47 percent." When Tuvok returns, he makes a log entry dated 50471.2. * "Rise" Once Neelix stabilizes the mag-lev carriage, he reports: "Velocity: 47 kilometers per hour and holding." * "Before and After" The temporal variance of the Krenim torpedo causing Kes's travel backwards through time is 1.47 microseconds. * "Real Life" Tuvok reports astral eddy "bearing down on us, 047 mark 19." * "Distant Origin" A Voth scientist says that the skeleton they found is "from a species found nowhere in known space. And yet, we share 47 genetic markers with this being." Later, when the Doctor examines a Voth, he also counts 47 genetic markers in common. * "Worst Case Scenario" At the staff meeting, Chakotay reports the holoprogram Insurrection Alpha "has been accessed 47 times by 33 different crewmembers." When Tuvok accesses the program to continue editing, he states "Security clearance Tuvok 4-7-7-4." He uses the same code when he tries to abort an auto-destruct sequence later. * "The Gift" Annika Hansen was born on stardate 25479 at the Tendara Colony. * "Endgame" | There were 47 Borg cubes within the nebula Enterprise * "Impulse" | The crew of the Seleya is 1'47'. Movies * "Star Trek: Generations" | 47 out of 150 El-Aurian refugees were saved by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]].